swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Hethrir
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Galactic Empire Lord Hethrir first gains infamy by serving Emperor Palpatine as Procurator of Justice, overseeing the entire judicial system and passing sentences on individuals and groups, some as large as entire worlds. Darth Vader chooses Lord Hethrir and his mate, Rillao, to train under him after learning that they have Force potential. However, only Hethrir wields The Force in the way Vader desires. After pushing Rillao and their unborn son out of his life, Hethrir develops his abilities and proves his commitment by destroying his own homeworld of Firrerre. Hethrir foresees the Empire's demise at Endor and develops a plan for its revival called the Empire Reborn, with him as the new Emperor. After cementing his power base in the Crseih System and gaining the assistance of an extradimensional being called Waru, Hethrir finances the Empire Reborn through a slave trade created using political prisoners and his own people, the Firrerreo, that are stored in sleeper ships. With the funds from the slave trade, he outfits the Empire Reborn with arms and ships. After establishing the armed forces for the Empire Reborn, Hethrir approaches a Chistori named Desann to create an army of Dark Jedi. By selecting only Humans with Force potential and cleansing them through Waru, Hethrir and Desann create The Reborn. However, The Reborn are defeated by Luke Skywalker and Kyle Katarn. After his defeat, Hethrir has one chance to redeem himself to Waru and return to power. He abducts Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, and Anakin Solo with the intention of sacrificing them to Waru. However, Han Solo, his wife Leia Organa-Solo, and Luke Skywalker join with Rillao and manage to rescue the abductees, although Anakin is nearly lost. Enraged by Hathrir's failure, Waru consumes him and returns home to its own dimension. Hethrir Encounters With Hethrir's slave trade in full swing during the early days of The New Republic, any number of people might find themselves abducted and imprisoned, especially those who are Force-sensitive, to be used either as test subjects for his experiments or as sacrifices to Waru. If any heroes find themselves pursuing Desann or The Reborn, they might choose to take their goal one step further and try to bring down Hethrir as well. Hethrir Statistics (CL 7) Medium Near-Human (Firrerreo) Noble 2/Jedi 5 Force Points: 4; Dark Side Score: 13 Initiative: '''+4; '''Senses: Perception: +15 Languages: 'Basic, Firrerreo, 5 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed: 18), Fortitude Defense: 20, Will Defense: 21; 'Deflect, Dodge Hit Points: 61, Damage Threshold: 20; Fast Healer Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Lightsaber +8 (2d8+4) Ranged: By Weapon +7 Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grab: '''+7 '''Special Actions: Inspire Confidence, Master Negotiator, Melee Defense, Suppress Force Force Power Suite (Use the Force +10): Force Grip, Mind Trick, Move Object Species Traits (Firrerreo): Fast Healer, Ultraviolet Vision Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 13, Constitution 14, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 14, Charisma 15 'Talents: Adept Negotiator, Inspire Confidence, Master Negotiator, Suppress Force Feats: Dodge, Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Linguist, Melee Defense, Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +10, Gather Information +10, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +10, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +10, Knowledge (Technology) +10, Perception +15 (May reroll in daylight, must take second result), Persuasion +15, Use Computer +10, Use the Force +10 Possessions: Lightsaber (Self-Built) Category:Near-Humans Category:Firrerreo